


Remus's Story

by Kaysigns



Series: Shadows of the Past, Present, and Future [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Monster!Janus, Monster!Remy, but he could be considered one, idk if i consider him a bogeyman or not, kid!Janus, kid!Remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: What has Remus been doing all this time? And who let him take care of eldritch abomination children?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Shadows of the Past, Present, and Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757491
Comments: 21
Kudos: 188





	1. Oh To Be Homeless With a Monster Child

**Author's Note:**

> My whole idea adding Janus and Remus into this started out as a Demus thing where they would babysit the kids and fuck shit up with Virgil, but then I started thinking more about an idea suggested by Nichts, and then Emile/Remus consumed my soul soooo this is what it is now

_ Failure. What an absolute failure. _ The darkness wasn’t sure what to do with its creation anymore. Its creation, who had decided to go by the name “Virgil”—and what a human thing it was to want to go by such a name—was going against everything it had taught him to do. He was too weak to kill, too weak to take souls, too weak to do anything.

He acted too human.

It watched as the young monster hid in the corner of a human child’s room, bobbing his head back and forth as if listening to his own music, using a small scrap of paper and a pencil to doodle. It had been a year since the darkness had let him out of the shadows. A whole year had passed, and no souls had been taken.

No matter how much the darkness tried to guide its creation into doing what he was made for, nothing happened. He was a disgusting failure of a monster. So, something else would have to do. And so the darkness began the process all over again, feeding its hatred for humanity and desire for their destruction into a new being.

Another five year wait was ahead of it.

* * *

Remus huffed as he pulled his coat tighter around himself. Well, he had expected this to happen eventually. Granted, he had expected his mom to beat the shit out of him, but not actually kick him out. Didn’t know she would do both.

He didn’t really have any friends to turn to; he had met them all online and the closest, his boyfriend, lived a state away. He huddled down into an alleyway in a relatively safe part of town.

Where could he go? He remembered back when his dad was alive and still with his mom there was this uncle that mom had absolutely refused to let come over. Maybe Remus could try to find him?

He shook that thought out of his head immediately. If his uncle was anything like the rest of his family, he wouldn’t want Remus around, either.

He shrugged off his backpack, hid behind a dumpster, and pushed the bag under his head. Maybe he could start making his way to Emile tomorrow. Or at least call him and see if there was anything he could do.

With that thought in mind, he took a deep, steady breath, shut his eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

Remus awoke to a sharp pain in his chest. He opened his mouth to yell, but nothing came out. He forced his eyes open, his vision blurry. What looked to be a ball of light was slowly emerging from his chest.

Remus turned his gaze up slightly to see a hand with needle-like fingers hovering above the ball. The hand was attached to a long, gangly limb, which was attached to a horrifically bony figure, which was attached to a face. The first thing Remus thought when he saw that face was  _ Oh wow, that’s disgusting. _

The left side of the creature’s face appeared to be rotting, skin torn up and seeming to bleed a black substance that dripped onto Remus’s shirt. Its eye sockets seemed to be completely hollow, with sadistic glowing toxic yellow irises coming from somewhere inside them. Its lips were split into an unnaturally wide grin that only seemed to grow wider as the glowing ball was pulled more and more out of his chest.

It was horrifying. Remus loved it. With whatever strength he had left in his body, he punched the creature in the rotting side of its face. It reeled back, howling in pain as black liquid fell from its eyes. The ball of light immediately went back into Remus’s chest, and his strength returned.

He leapt to his feet, watching as the creature continued to howl and cry. It was in pain. He noticed the shadows seem to pull closer to the creature and he quickly pulled out his flashlight, turning it on with even louder protests from the zombie-like thing.

“Go away!” It yelled. “Leave me alone!” The voice caused Remus to pause.  _ Holy fuck it has the voice of a child. _ Remus looked over its body again. It looked like a five year old boy’s dead body had been pulled and stretched into a roughly five-foot tall thing.

He watched the shadows swirl unnaturally at the edge of his light. It wanted to get to the kid, maybe to heal him. But Remus had a bad feeling in his gut as he watched it; he could almost feel its ill-intent.

He kept the light on the kid as he pulled bandages from his bag, then cautiously walked over. The kid was still clearly in pain, maybe the rotting side of his face was a lot more sensitive than normal skin.

Realizing he’d need both hands, Remus put the end of the flashlight in his mouth and gently laid a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

The kid shrieked, smacking his hand away and curling in tighter around himself. “I’m not gonna punch you again, calm down!” With the flashlight in his mouth he was barely understandable, but he got the message across.

“Liar. Humans are liars.” The kid muttered.

“Well, can’t argue with that. Humans are pieces of shit, and I don’t wanna be one of those  _ Not All Humans _ types of guys. We’re all pretty terrible.” He noticed none of what he said seemed to elicit a reaction from the kid. But, at least he wasn’t screaming anymore.

Remus sat behind the kid, taking the flashlight out of his mouth and tossing it between his hands. “I don’t think I’m the worst human. I mean, I can definitely list at least a hundred people worse than me. There’s Jared from my math class—it’s always a Jared—there’s Bryce, Lucas, those are just three examples and those are just people I know personally. Then there’s also some celebrities like—”

“Is there a point to what you’re saying?”

“No, not really. How’s your face feeling?” The kid looked over his shoulder at Remus, eying him for a moment before looking away.

“It still hurts.” Remus hummed, grabbing a bandaid. “Alrighty, then come here. I got just the thing.”

The kid hesitantly sat up and turned to Remus, looking him up and down cautiously, before creeping closer. Once the creature was close enough for Remus to treat, he took the bandaid and stuck it onto a healthy patch of skin, as close to the area he had punched as he could get. The kid blinked and skittered back in alarm.

“Presto changeo, and you’re healed!” The kid ran his fingers across the bandaid, eyebrows furrowed.

“Really?”

“Nah, it’s this thing called the placebo effect, works great on little kids. I didn’t punch you hard enough to cause any real damage so,” Remus shrugged, “a bandaid works just fine.” He wasn’t sure if the kid had any idea what the placebo effect was, but it seemed to be a decent enough explanation to him.

“...Thank you.” Remus hummed.

“You got any parents to take care of you?”

“Parents?”

“Oh, that’s a no.” Remus went to lie down next to the dumpster, then pat the concrete next to him. “Go ahead and stay here. I’m sure whatever the hell those weird shadows you came out of are are bad news.”

“The darkness takes care of me! It’d never hurt me!”

“Well, then do whatever you want. I won’t stop you.” Remus turned to face away from the kid, closing his eyes and listening closely.

The kid looked into the darkest part of the alley, ready to allow the shadows to bring him home.

But that’s when he felt something angry and frustrated within the darkness. He gulped, slowly backing away towards the human he had just met. He gave himself only a moment to think, before lying down next to Remus and holding tightly onto the back of his shirt.

Remus smiled triumphantly to himself and turned around to look at the kid. “Guess you’re staying with me, then?” The kid clung onto Remus’s shirt, not meeting his eyes as he nodded.

Remus ruffled the kid’s hair. “Well, then it’s good to meet ya. I’m Remus. What’s your name?” The kid glanced up, confused. “Do you have a name?”

“I don’t think so.” Remus hummed in thought. “Mind if I give you a name?”

“Okay.”

“I shall now call you...Ballsack.”

“No.”

“Lil Shit?”

“No.”

“Asshole!”

“I don’t like your names.”

“Alright, alright, fair enough. You can name yourself.” The kid went silent for a moment. Remus checked his phone, seeing just how late it was.

“Actually...let’s save that for tomorrow. Sleep on it, and all that.” He ruffled the kid’s hair again, closing his eyes. A few moments later he heard a quiet huff from the kid, and he closed his eyes as well.

Remus was now the father of a five year old demon thing at the age of fifteen. It was just like in his fanfiction.


	2. Two Monster Children for the Price of None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets a second child, because you know what the world needs? More eldritch abominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this into a two-parter and just do Remus meeting Thomas in a different story. It just feels better to me. I just think it's neat

What the hell. If it were physically capable, the darkness would growl at its creation. How did two in a row manage to fail? Its monsters had never failed before, and the darkness lacked the energy and desire to make another!

It watched as its most recent monster—who had begun calling himself “Janus,” the disgusting thing—arrived at the front door of the home that human had been searching for. It watched as a human with glasses opened the door and, with much surprise and fear, welcomed the two in. Unbelievable, a second human had welcomed in his horrific monster.

One final attempt. Humans never trusted what they couldn’t understand. While that idea hadn’t necessarily worked with his second monster, why not kick it up a notch with his second? Three years of preparation. That was all the time the darkness was willing to spend.

* * *

“He’s really cuddly.” Emile spoke softly.

“I know, right?” Remus watched as Janus curled up with Emile on the sofa, hands woven into his shirt and mouth slightly open.

It had been no surprise that Emile had let Janus stay. What had been a surprise was Emile’s moms’ reactions. His mom had been there when the two arrived, took one look at Janus, heard his voice, and nodded as if she had adopted him herself. Emile’s mama on the other hand, arrived home from work, looked over at Janus, and stared down at the floor as she walked away with eyes the size of dinner plates.

Things had settled down since then, and with time the two mothers had proudly brought Janus in as their grandchild. Janus, Remus, and Emile were hanging out in the living room while Emile’s moms were at work. After Janus woke up from his nap Emile ran him through some addition and subtraction problems, as they would usually do at that time of day.

And that’s when a shadow creature fell from the ceiling and launched itself at Janus. Janus hissed and jumped away from the creature, who crashed into the sofa before quickly righting itself and preparing to attack again.

Remus chucked his phone at the creature, hitting it dead in the jaw. “Emile, snatch the bitch!” Emile jumped onto the creature, pinning it down with all his body weight. “I didn’t say doggy pile, but that works too!” Remus shouted as he jumped on top of the creature as well.

Janus growled at the creature, a claw out and ready to slice its throat open. “Woah, hey, let’s calm down for a second, okay kiddo?” Emile spoke quickly, grabbing his clawed hand. The creature under them screeched out something in an inhuman language. Remus blinked, before grinning maniacally and saying, “Aww, baby’s first inhuman screech!”

“Baby?” Emile looked over the creature with furrowed brows.

“Well if this guy is anything like Janus, it’s probably just a kid. Which means,” Remus turned excitedly to Janus, “guess who’s got a new sibling!” Janus huffed stubbornly.

“Can’t I just take his soul?”

“I don’t think he has a soul, bud. Nice try.”

“Dammit.”

The creature said something in that inhuman language, calmer than before, but clearly annoyed and upset. Black tears dripped from his pure black eyes as his talking turned to babbling the more upset he got.

“Hey, little guy,” Emile spoke softly, giving him a reassuring smile, “is it okay if we get off you? You won’t attack or anything?” The creature nodded his head frantically. The two got up quickly, watching the creature cautiously. He pouted up at them, his expression looking like a toddler who didn’t get what he wanted, but everything else about him seeming to oppose that.

Just like Janus, his body looked stretched and warped, making him maybe three feet tall instead of what was usually expected of a child whatever age he was. His body was covered with cuts bleeding a gooey black liquid, dripping all over the place. His jaw hung slightly, as if constantly slightly unhinged. His body was also hunched, and by the looks of it, his usual posture was made to walk on all fours.

He got up to an unsteady crouching position, watching them with uncertain eyes. “Are you okay?” Emile asked. The creature let out a sort of chirping sound. “Is that a yes or a no?” He nodded. “Well that’s good.”

Emile thought for a moment, looking the kid up and down. “How old are you? Could you hold up how many fingers you are old?” The kid hesitantly held up three fingers. Remus’s eyes widened.

“Holy fuck that’s a toddler.” The kid proceeded to growl and whine out a reply that must’ve been really insulting, considering how proud he looked after.

“I thought you said whatever created you had to wait five years for each of you?” Janus glared at the creature, still clearly uneasy.

“That’s what happened with me and the first one of us. It said it was to make sure we knew what we were supposed to do.” The creature grumbled something else out.

“So what do we do about this guy if we have no idea what the hell he’s saying?” Remus asked. Emile hummed to himself, looking the kid over.

“Well, he seems to understand English, so that’s a lucky start. If you want to take the longer, more thorough route, we could grab a dictionary and record him repeating every single word—”

“Oh fuck no.”

“— _ or _ we could just learn as we go.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Emile smiled, turning to the kid.

“Alrighty then! Heya kiddo, my name is Emile. Could you say that back to me?” The kid tilted his head, a slight pout still on his lips, and he hesitantly let out a small squeaky click. Emile clapped excitedly. “Very good kiddo!” He went in to hug the kid, who growled and backed away.

“Oh, sorry. Got a bit excited there.”

“I’m Remus, I’m your daddy now! Can you say my name?” The kid responded with a hiss, followed by a small click. Remus cackled excitedly.

And that’s when Emile’s mama walked through the door. She looked out into the living room, her eyes widening at the sight of the new child. She seemed to attempt to come up with something to say, before shaking her head and turning around, mumbling, “I’m too young to have two demonic grandkids.”

* * *

Interesting. A year later the darkness’s first creation was adopted by the uncle of this strange human. Perhaps having the ability to care for its monsters was a genetic defect that ran in their bloodline. Perhaps not. Either way, it didn’t really matter. The darkness had used up too much energy. It would strike later, but not in this uncle and cousin’s lifetime. It observed its third failure for a moment, before retreating to recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a small bit of dialogue that I had at first and wasn't able to fit anywhere, but I thought it was funny:  
>  A few moments later, Emile’s mama came through the door. She looked over the new kid, sighed, and said, “You’re both eighteen, what gave God the right to make you fathers of two devilspawn?” Remus shrugged.  
>  “There is no God, that simple.”  
>  “You’re on thin ice, young man.”  
>  “I’ve been on thin ice since the day I came to this planet.”
> 
> also that last paragraph was not intended to be as foreboding as it sounds; the darkness probably isn't gonna be coming up any other time in the series like some sort of reoccurring villain

**Author's Note:**

> My dad's taking me camping tomorrow and I plan to spend as much time as I can writing, so I might have the next part of this up on Thursday when I get back. Also depending on how the next chapter goes this story will have either 2 or 3 parts we'll see


End file.
